The Stone Tower
by The Angel Of The Crescent Moon
Summary: This is the Stone Tower, a hell for all. Two people meet, become best friends and fall in love. Normal right? Think again! Alexis Branson is a woman who was found by a person she named Samuel. She was found without arms. She quickly finds a liking to him, until they both learn that they were both sent there to kill someone... When they discover their pasts, will they like it?


**Thoughts**

Disclaimer: I only own the characters and story.

Meeting your enemy

Sams point of view:

I awoke on a cold stone floor with my body caked with blood and no memory of who I was or where I came from. I decided to take a look around, it was a nice place, it showed the sky above me and a sun shaped symbol. I walked and walked until I found a small crate. I sat down and scratched my head. I continued walking until I found a large pool of water. Noticing that there was another pool next to it, yet separated,I jumped in quickly and climbed out. Now there was no blood on me. I cleaned off and walked on. I walked for minutes, trying to familiarize myself with the landscape.

Suddenly I heard crying, the crying of a young woman. I ran towards the cry but my head ached. When I reached the sound, my mouth was held agape, I found a young blond girl lying in a puddle of blood, struggling to stay alive. I looked behind her and saw that there were arms just lying there. Looking back I realized that she was missing her arms. Suddenly she fainted, from blood loss. I took off my shirt and ripped it in half, in order to wrap it around her wound. I then carried her back towards the pool and grabbed another piece of my clothes, the girl suddenly woke up.

"Who are you?" the girl asked just before trying to get up.

"I was going to ask you that, for both of us." I said as I squeezed some of the water from the rag. She then tried to stand but realized that she couldn't.

"*Grunts in pain* My arms, where are they?" She asked me.

"I don't know, I found you with your arms a few feet away." I said finally coming back to wipe the blood off of her. I was about to put the rag to her face when, suddenly she jumped back.

"Behind you!" she shouted just before I turned around. I saw One-eye and I knew we had to run. I picked her up bridal style.

"Hold on!" I shouted without thinking.

"Oh, I can't keep my hands off you!" she said sarcastically. I smiled while running.

"I knew I'd like you." I thought as I jumped across a ledge. I landed on my feet and looked behind me, only to see the eyegore fall down into the lower level. "We'd better get out of here. Know any safer place?" I asked the girl as we rested. She was still in pain from the loss of both of her arms.

"Well, probably the front of the temple. But there are bombchus there." she said, still focused on her pain.

"We'd better get you out of here. C'mon, Ikana has lots of medical supplies." I said as I picked her up again.

"But, Ikana is filled with the dead." the girl said as she jumped out of my arms.

"Then I guess we're stuck here. So, what? we live here until we die?" I asked her as I sat on the ground.

"Maybe, but we could make this an okay three days." she replied.

"How?" I asked her running my hand through my long brown hair.

"Well, we could get to know each other, so we'll die with a friend." she said also sitting down. But without her arms for balance, she fell forward onto me. I then blushed and helped her off of me. "Sorry, it's hard to balance without arms." She said, wincing in pain.

"It's fine, hey, how'd you lose your arms anyway?" I asked her. I then realized that her face was still caked with her blood. "Hold on just a second..." I said as I took my wet rag and wiped her face. "There, that's better..."

"What?" she said blushing. "Is there something on my face? I'm not that ugly!"

"No, you're clean, and most definitely not displeasing to look at..." I said blushing also. She then tried to change the subject.

"So... What's your name?" she asked me.

"Um, I don't remember..." I replied, smiling, blankly.

"Well, the name Samuel keeps running through my head, and you look like a Samuel, so your new name is Samuel!" she said giggling like a schoolgirl. I was surprised, I actually liked the name Samuel.

"Then, Samuel it is. What about you?" I asked her ever so curiously.

"My names Alexis Branson." she replied smiling. "Also, I don't remember how I lost my arms."

"Oh, Alexis is an okay name... I guess..." I said only to agitate her, and it worked.

"What? What was that for?" She shouted in anger. I laughed, blushed and began to apologize.

"I'm really sorry... I do like that name... but just seeing you agitated... I'm sorry, I just think you're very beautiful. And... um,... I am very attracted to you, Alexis..." I started, playing it smooth... But it was completely true, I was attracted to her. She began to blush yet again, as was I.

"I, forgive you... and, I think you're pretty cute." She replied. I was a bit crushed, that I was only cute... Cute is for family, and little kids... not adults. But I took what I got.

"So, um... thanks... so we really should get out of here..." I said, noticing another monster behind her. Without her consent, I picked her up and began running until we reached an area where we could see the sky, it was night but the sky was beautiful. I set her down and sat across from her

"Thanks for saving me... I really appreciate it... I owe you my life." She told me smiling.

"Never say that!" I shouted at her just before she jumped back. "I'm getting some of my memory back, and that's what my best friend told me the day before... I for some reason came here." I said crying. "Please just never say that again.

"I'm sorry... I think I'm remembering more... something called a Garo Master." She said as she scooted over to me.

"Oh, at least we're remembering..." I said as I crawled away. I suddenly had an idea. "Oh, well, maybe we should try something!" I said crawling up closer to her.

"Try what?" She said leaning back and blushing madly. "What are you talking about?" I most definitely did not know what she thought I was suggesting.

"Escape!" I accidentally shouted at her. I suddenly stared into her eyes, her beautiful, glowing green eyes. We kept eye contact for a minute. Suddenly we inched closer and closer to each other, until our lips were just inches apart. She then looked above us, looking up, I saw a floating statue. Suddenly it began to slam down to earth. I tackled Alexis and she cringed in pain, I'd have to apologize later, we had to run now! I lifted her up bridal style yet again and ran to the entrance, she began to bleed again and scream in pain. "I'm sorry, just a bit more, Alexis!"

"Behind you Sam!" I looked behind and saw a bombchu chasing us, not thinking I put Alexis down so she could run and ran straight for it.

Alexis point of view:

It suddenly stopped in front of him and blew up. "Sam!" I screamed attracting the attention of another. I turned and saw it coming straight for me. It was 5 feet away when suddenly something ran in front of me.

"Bloody, shield!" the figure said as he cut his finger and creating a wall between the two people. Immediately the bombchu exploded in front of the wall. "That's better... Link, you okay?" the boy said as he turned towards me. "Wait, you're not Link..."

Sams point of view:

Last thing I knew, a bombchu blew me up, yet I stand there looking back at where I left Alexis. I didn't see her, yet a boy, only fourteen, lying there with purple and yellow fairies. He was lying in a puddle of blood and crying. I walked over to him and bent over, petting his head. One of the fairies then spoke. "In his bag, blue potion." The yellow one cried out in mortal terror at the disfigured boy. I grabbed the bag and dug for a blue potion. I found a bottle that was filled with a blue liquid, and poured it in his mouth. Suddenly he started healing. He looked up at me and had a shoked face.

"Where's Lukas?


End file.
